This invention relates to high impact resinous linear copolymers of a monovinyl substituted aromatic compound and a conjugated diene.
It is well known to produce impact polystyrene by blending a rubber with the polystyrene. This results in improvement in the impact of the polystyrene with a substantial sacrifice with respect to other properties. It is also known that some but not all radial block copolymers exhibit high impact strength, see for instance Kitchen et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,517.
It would be desirable to achieve a linear polymer having high impact strength without the disadvantages associated with rubber reinforced polystyrene.